Finding
by Midnightmoon35
Summary: When Iris meets the green ninja, she could care less about this celebrity. However, Lloyd Garmadon is a different story. Her life isn't easy, but she doesn't want to make things complicated. Her plans are big, whether or not people like them. And her love life... well, maybe she can be a little complicated sometimes right?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Lloyd P.O.V

I sat on the grass, my messy blond hair wavy in front of my face. I couldn't remember the last time Sensei Wu had given me the afternoon off. But ever since my training to be a sensei started, I guess he's noticed how much more tired I've been. Despite my best efforts, I kept glancing back at my watch. It was 5:18. I had time. As if on cue, my stomach growled. I really, really did not want to get up from my comfortable spot. But it just growled again. Reluctantly, I stood up and made my way to Chen's Noodle House.

As I walked through the streets of Ninjago City, I saw Borg's Tower loom over every other building in the city. The office buildings were small in comparison, but very noticeable. And of course the setting sun glowed in the distance. It really wasn't often that I got to just take a walk without having to rescue someone or be bombarded by fangirls. So what most people did everyday was my monthly vacation. I suddenly stopped walking. I looked up at the sign of Chen's Noodle House. It really reminded me of our adventure on Chen's Island, or… . I didn't continue my train of thoughts. I knew that the only memory it led to was my father. I was still trying to forget.

I just looked forward walked toward the door, only to bump into someone. I quickly got up and extended a hand toward them. The girl didn't take it and instead got up on her own. She shot a glare at me. "Watch where you're going jerk. Some people have places to go to." She said. I must have made a face, because right after she said, "Oh I'm sorry. I meant to say, please watch where you're going jerk." She said, putting an emphasis on the word please. "Oh sorry. I'm-" I was cut short as she picked up her bag and speed walked away. I watched her until she turned the corner.

It was only then that I looked down and saw that she had dropped a book from her bag. It had the title **Childhood** written messily on the cover. I was guessing that it had some pretty important memories inside. I stared at the noodle house. Then I turned back to where she had turned the corner. My stomach growled as if to beg me to just go inside. I ignored it. I swiftly made my way down the corner. Something just told me I had to return it to her. Even as my stomach disapproved.

…

As I sat in wait by a bench, I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly scooped it up and read the text message.

Jay: Lloyd where are you? All waiting to start dinner!

I facepalmed. I'd lost track of time again. I really didn't need to look at my watch; glancing up at the sky was reassuring enough. As I got up to leave, the sound of a door opening rang behind me. I turned around and sure enough, a wisp of a golden braid swung into the arcade. I groaned. Well, I might as well go in and finish what I came to do. I texted back.

Jay: Lloyd where are you? All waiting to start dinner!

Lloyd: Just finishing some errands in the city. I'll be back in thirty min.

With that, I quickly ran inside. I remembered that this was Jay's favorite arcade. Definitely wasn't going to tell him I'd stopped by here. Unless I wanted to get scolded for not bringing him a prize. I searched the arcade until I finally found her.

But what I saw I was not what I had expected her to be doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to mention that even thought this doesn't apply right now, this world is the same one as the lego Ninjago series. However, here people don't know the identity of the ninja.**

Ch. 2

? P.O.V

I looked up into a face that was all too familiar. It was the very face of Conner Mackley. But I knew very well that this was far from over. "Aww poor girl… did you lose again? There is no shame in calling quits. Afterall, this weekly gaming challenge must be tiring you out." He said, the fake sympathy in his voice ringing out clearly. He reached out a hand to help me, but I refused it. I already knew where this was going. I just clenched my fist tighter.

"Oh feeling sour are we?" Conner said. I would remain silent no longer. "Conner, I'm still keeping my end of the bargain. I've come everyday of this stupid month and I still haven't lost a game." I stated. He just snorted. "And who says I'm not keeping my end? I'm still paying to keep that waste-of-space of a hag happy and healthy. You don't want to let your poor granny down, do you?" He said.

I think that was around the time I lost it. He would **never** insult somebody I love again. I swiftly pulled out my clenched fist from behind my back and smacked him on the jaw. I was pushed backward slightly from the impact, but I still managed to regain balance. I knew I had hit him hard. All I heard was the thud. But I hoped it was the sound of the impact and not just the fall. He stood up fast. I then realized, to my misfortune, that everyone in the arcade was staring at us. I didn't want to even look up to meet their horrified eyes. If only they knew how this boy was blackmailing me.

"Your granny…. can die for all I care. Deals off." He said with a dark laugh. I could tell that the blow hurt. He was trying not to show it. But that wasn't my biggest problem at the moment. "What?" I managed. I didn't even care how fearful I sounded. My only concern was what he was telling me. "Your promise was that you would show up here everyday and remain undefeated. But you also promised that you would be on your best behavior. Such a foolish girl you are. Couldn't even protect you're last family member." He said. Tears threatened to fall. But I pushed them back as I roughly refused to show them. I was so selfish. **Why** couldn't I contain that punch? A punch that was worth a loved ones life no less. Without the money he donated to our shop, my grandmother couldn't buy medications. I could be an indirect cause to her death. What in Ninjago had I just done?!

With my thoughts circling my head, I watched as Conner walked off. It was more of a stomping motion actually. He held his head low and his fists tight. I could tell this embarrassment would damage his reputation. But I was in no position to talk. I stood there in silence. I finally turned my head to see that everyone in the arcade was staring right at me. I looked into everyone's eyes. 'Why did you do that' was all their stares said. But out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar face. It was that boy I had run into on the sidewalk. And something about his stare was different. It was saying, 'What did he do to you'. His stare was far from horrified. But I didn't have time to ponder on this. I had to get home right now. I picked up my bag and nearly ran toward the exit. But yet again, he managed to stop me.

"What do you want?" I said. "Oh you dropped this when you left." He answered, handing over my memory book. I eyed him suspiciously. "What did you see in here?" I whisper yelled. "Nothing." He answered plainly. He was clearly a terrible liar. Something about him just seemed to scream 'innocence'. But I didn't have time to argue. "Wait… what's your name?" He asked. As if he couldn't annoy me more. "Iris." I replied hastily. "Oh I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Gar-" I walked away, cutting him off yet again. I couldn't stay to chat or make friends. That wasn't the purpose of the arcade. At least, for me it wasn't. I thought about telling my grandmother for a second. But just as quickly as the thought came, it left. I opposed. She already had enough to worry about. I had enough to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

No P.O.V

Lloyd quickly climbed up the bounty ramp. He was so late. As, he flung the door open, Jay was the first to yell. "Lloyd where the hell have you been?! We've all been waiting for you! Well, almost all of us." He said. Everyone's eyes turned to Cole, who was gobbling up a spoonful of noodles. "What? It's Zane's night to cook! I couldn't wait any longer!" Cole complained. Cole then turned toward Lloyd. "So what were you doing so late out in the city?" Kai asked. Lloyd momentarily considered how awkward the sentence would sound if he said he was following a girl. In truth, all that had happened was that he'd returned a scrapbook to her. And of course, the small detail that he had walked in on her punching a boy.

"I just…. Went to the noodle house.." Lloyd said. "You're a terrible lier. Were you with someone?" Kai said, suddenly excited. Everyone's heads popped up.

"You do need a girlfriend!" Jay pipped. "I think I'm good." Lloyd said. "C'mon! you're the only one without a girlfriend." Cole said. Lloyd was a second away from objection when he remembered about Cole's new girlfriend, Seliel.

"Logically Lloyd, this would be a wise decision. The female counterpart has been recorded to possess more skills involving organization, something which you may lack." Zane added.

"See? Nindroids are always right!" The blue ninja said. Lloyd, seeing there was no use in arguing, nodded. The room roared with cheers.

"Perfect! Now who to set him up with?" Nya asked. She had been so quiet, Lloyd had hardly been aware of her presence. Why was she getting involved all of a sudden? The blondie sighed, walking toward his room. Maybe he did need a girlfriend. That, or the guys influence was finally getting to him.

…

Iris P.O.V

I awoke to my concerned grandmother staring at me.

"Iris, are you alright?" She said sweetly. I wiped my cheeks, only to find tears on them. Had I been crying again? No matter how hard I tried, I almost always cried at night. Doctors had told me it was probably just a recurring nightmare. I don't know if I should be angry or relieved that I could never remember my nightmares.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I said through gritted teeth. I had to admit, I was partially glad my grandmother couldn't tell I was lying. If she had pointed it out, my temper would have risen off the charts.

"Ah well, alright then. I'm going to go make breakfast." The old woman said.

Suddenly, it occurred to me what had happened yesterday. The whole thing with Conner. Maybe I should help her out. Even if I wasn't much use with basic chores, helping would at least make me feel a little less guilty.

"Grandma, do you need help with laundry?" I asked.

Even if she had ignored my tears earlier, she certainly wasn't ignoring my sudden eagerness.

"But Iris, there is no need for that! I hired a girl to do some work around the house. Besides, you are just like your mother young lady. Neither of you are any good for housekeeping!" She said with a chuckle.

It surprised me how she was able to talk about mom so easily. There were no tears, no signs of regret, no sadness. She talked about her like she was a good old friend. A friend who was still alive.

I forced a smile.

"Oh ok then. Who is this girl?" I asked. I really hadn't made many friends here yet. I was wrong to trust Conner, who only used me for fun. It was a difficult feat, earning my trust, so the fact that he was able to was simply bizarre.

"Amanda Cenezarai!" My grandmother announced cheerfully. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Oh I don't recognize that name." I lied.

"She will arrive in two days. There isn't much room, so she will share your quarters." Grandmother said.

In all honesty, this felt like a punch to the guts. Amanda was Conner's girlfriend, who was equally as cruel and manipulative. I wanted to puke at the thought of her sharing a room with me. And if she was staying here, then she would have to learn to respect me. Myself, I would easily get into a fight with her, there was not question about that.

But then again, why was she taking a job as a maid? I wanted to feel bad, except I had watched her beat up a handful of kids at school. Including myself. And right now, the only reason I wasn't in school was because I got suspended for defending myself against Amanda. So we weren't on good terms. And I wanted her gone as soon as she got here.

Maybe I should visit the arcade. If Conner was there, so be it. But I actually hoped the clumsy blonde boy from the previous day was there. Lloyd was it? He seemed nice. Going through so much trouble to return a scrap book to me.

But I still had doubt. Maybe he wasn't as friendly as he had seemed.

Oh well. Doubt didn't really suit me all too well anyway. I was going whether or not my instincts agreed. I always listened to my head and nothing more. I considered myself a sensible person. And that's what I planned to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Lloyd P.O.V

The things I did for my family.

Here I was, getting Jay the enormous teddy bear he requested for Nya. I'm not even sure Nya would like this, but Jay is her boyfriend. If this was what he wanted to get her for Valentines day, then I would help him. I really didn't mind helping too much. It was the fact that to get the teddy bear, I had to win at a video game. And if my experience with the guys was anything to go by, then I would admit it.

I sucked.

I walked into the cool air conditioning of the arcade. I looked around, trying to find some game I was at least familiar with. There were a few options. There was Candy Crush, Shadow of Ronin, Castle escape, and Battle Boss.

I sat down and tried my hand at Battle Boss, a game I had seen the team play countless times. It was a bit old, dust already building up on the screen.

It really brought me memories, being here in the arcade. Everything responsible for my destiny began here, when I ran after the serpentine. It had been ages since I actually had time to just sit down and relax. I would have liked to, as the guys were constantly begging me, but I had a new responsibility. My Sensei training did take up lots of my free time.

As I expected, I was no good at this video game. In minutes, the boss I was supposed to battling must have been eating dinner. I had lost before then.

I sighed, looking around at the other games. There were plenty of other options. But nothing I had too much experience with.

I suddenly wondered what would happen if I just stole it. I knew ninja didn't steal… but this was ridiculous.

The thoughts took me back to when I was a kid, foolish and naughty, who went around stealing candy.

This just gave me a more guilty feeling.

I was a ninja now. I shouldn't even be considering stealing! And it was just a bear. I'd try to get it, but I'm sure Jay would forgive me if I couldn't. Come to think of it, why wasn't Jay doing this? It was his Valentine's gift. And besides, he was the video game king on the bounty. He probably just wanted me to get it so Nya wouldn't be so suspicious.

Or he was putting the work on me.

I really was easily fooled wasn't I?

The door to the arcade suddenly swung open. I don't even think I would have noticed if it weren't for the loud _smack_ the door made. Definitely Iris.

I didn't know if it was just me, but there was some sort of angry demeanor about her. It wasn't a wonder she was in a foul mood. But why was she back? I would assume she would want to stay away in fear of running into that boy from yesterday. Was she trying to pick another fight? That's not what I had seen the previous day. It looked like he had been the one to provoke her.

Being on the team, I knew what it was like to feel grief and anger. Seeing people, including my teammates, die before me could be traumatic. Despite it being a great motivator, I really believed they only hurt you. Speaking from experience, anger may give great strength in the heat of the moment. But it also helped people make stupid, poorly-thought decisions. I always keep this in mind, especially since my father was sent to the cursed realm. The thought still didn't sit well. My stomach still gave a slight churn as I remembered the day. I sighed. I might as well go talk to Iris. Maybe I could cheer her up a bit.

But before I could walk around to go find her, she _herself_ tapped my shoulder.

"Hey." The girl mumbled grumpily. She reached into her bag and pulled out her scrapbook.

"I just came to say thank you for returning this." She said, looking me straight in the eyes. It was funny, how few people ever looked at me directly. Especially when I was disguised as the green ninja.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello? This is the part you say your welcome!" The girl said, rolling her eyes.

I wondered if she played video games. Maybe, if she was any good, she could help me win the plushie.

"Do you play video games?" I asked hopefully. She suddenly spun her head toward the prize rack, as if suspecting I wanted something from it.

"Yes. Why else would I come to the arcade?" The short girl said.

Didn't she just claim she came to thank me? I didn't want to argue with her. Her mood was foul enough.

"Well, I came to get a friend a present. But I'm no good at video games. Could you…" I said, hoping she got the hint. Clearly, she did. And she looked awfully smug about it.

"I'll do it. Only if you play a round of Fortnite with me." She said. That's it? I had expected her to ask me for money or a favor. Instead she wanted to play a game? Nothing about that seemed too harsh.

She sat down and picked up a blue controller.

"Hope losing doesn't do much to your self esteem." She teased.

"Yes it does. But I need the teddy bear more than my ego." I replied.

She started to laugh. "A teddy bear? You sure that its for a friend and not yourself?" The girl said smugly.

"Of course its for someone else. Why would I keep a pink fluffy bear?" I said.

"No, I just assumed you didn't have any friends." She fired.

I just laughed. She could be pretty funny when she wasn't being moody.

We quickly began to play a round of her selected game. She picked a mode where we could fight each other one on one.

It didn't take me long to see she had experience with the game. She easily beat me the first round, as much as I hated to admit it. (Of course, she had bragged endlessly) She knew complicated moves that I found difficult to master. I wondered how she got so good.

"Your really good at Fortnite! Where did you find so much time to practice?" I asked her.

She immediately looked at the ground, her expression a little bit upset.

"I've been playing it for two months since I moved to Ninjago City. I came everyday to practice." She said.

Why would she practice everyday? I mean, she is good and all, but I'm sure she must be busier than that. She was clearly leaving some detail out, but I decided not to push it. Maybe she just had a difficult home life. Or maybe something else. Endless possibilities formed in my head. But she looked really happy, laughing as she once again, beat me. Maybe it was just better to leave her be. After all, this was the first time I'd seen her smile.


End file.
